Partners in Crime
by Triple-X Addiction
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were said to be like partners in crime, literally. They hit every bank in every town for years without getting caught. But when one Mafia boss wants to kill them, or convince them with a deal, for stealing from his bank, how much will they go through to follow through their plans since college? No Haters! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1: Robbery

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto and its characters. No Flames in the reviews.**

**Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were said to be like partners in crime, literally. They hit every bank in every town for years without getting caught. But when one Mafia boss wants to kill for stealing from his bank, how much will they go through to stay alive?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Robbery

_It was raining, the Fall breeze blowing in the air. A blonde boy, to the age of six, sat inside of a black Cadillac, watching a taller version of him talk to a man outside in the rain. Naruto looked at the white-haired driver after a second. "What is daddy talking about, Kakashi-Oji?"_

_The man looked back and smiled. "Minato-san is talking to a friend to make a deal."_

_Naruto looked outside and saw both his dad and the other man laughing. "Why would they be laughing if they are making a deal?"_

_Kakashi laughed at the little kids comment. "They were friends since middle school. As you know, your father owns a bog corporation." Kakashi saw Naruto nod and continued. "Well, for the business to stay that big, it needs to merge with another large corporation to stay that way. Both corporations benefit from this and what better corporation to merge with than a friend."_

_Naruto shrugged. "I guess I can understand. But who are the other two?"_

_Kakashi looked out his window and saw two more figures behind Fugaku. One was just as tall as the man, as the other one was smaller but just as resembling. "Those are Fugaku-sans sons. The taller one is Itachi Uchiha-san who would take over Uchiha Corporation when Fugaku dies. The smaller one is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the youngest, he acts like you and has as much of a attitude as you."_

_Naruto pouted at the comment, earning a chuckle. "I am not!"_

_Kakashi looked back up and saw that Minato was walking to him. He opened his door and walked around the car to the blonde man. "Well, how is it Minato-sama?"_

_Minato smiled and opened Naruto's door. "We have the perfect deal. It would last as long as it can."_

_Kakashi nodded as he made sure the umbrella he was holding covered both of the Uzumaki's. The three walked over to the other three, Minato smiling at his old friend. "This is my son I was talking about."_

_Fugaku looked at Naruto smiled as he bent down. "Hello, Naruto-kun. I am Fugaku Uchiha, owner of Uchiha Corporation. I am so glad to see you." The Uchiha stood up and motioned to the older boy behind him. "And this is my son Itachi, my successor."_

_Itachi smiled and knelt to Naruto, extending his hand. "Hello, Naruto-kun. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

_Naruto took the older boys hand and smiled. He let go of the hand and looked at Fugaku as the man motioned to the smaller boy. "And this is my youngest son, Sasuke. He is so much like you in energy…and attitude."_

_Sasuke nodded to Naruto as in hello. Naruto smiled again, ignoring the older men's smiles. Naruto looked up at his father as the older man started talking. "Naruto, you are going to visit the Uchiha's for a while and get to know them."_

_Naruto nodded and followed the other three Uchiha's, getting into the back of the car. Kakashi was now confused, but had a good idea what was going on. "What are you planning, Minato-sama?"_

_The blonde man smiled as he walked back to his car. "I am hoping that Naruto would get used to one of Fugaku's son so we can make a deal out of that relationship."_

_Kakashi nodded and opened the door for Minato, closing it when the other man got in. "I hope you know what you are doing."_

Naruto woke up on the wooden chair in the living room, mindlessly cleaning the Remington M870 MCS. He replaced all of the parts and cleaned out the residue left in the barrel before looking around the room. After setting the pieces together, he placed the gun next to him and looked at the table near him.

Naruto's M11 nestled on the outside of the strap around his thigh. He grabbed and started to take the pieces apart. When he finished he quickly put it together, timing himself at how long it took. He placed it down and sighed. 'Where is that damn Uchiha?'

Naruto looked at the door as it opened and took the gun. He placed the gun on the table when his boyfriend, Sasuke, walked through with the groceries.

Sasuke laughed at how jumpy the blonde was. "Why so jumpy? Do you have confidence in my choice of a hideout?"

Naruto shook his head. "I have confidence in you. I just rather be safe than sorry."

Sasuke chuckled and bent down to plant a soft kiss on his boyfriend. "At least one of us is. Come with me to the kitchen."

Naruto stood up and walked into the kitchen with Sasuke. "How is Sakura doing?"

Naruto started to daze off, remembering what happened that day.

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood behind the store, watching out to see if anyone was coming. When he heard a girls voice ring out, he walked back to the black jeep behind him. He saw Sakura and Sasuke stood behind it, each with a gun in their hand._

_Sasuke had an M240 in his arms, not showing how heavy the gun was. He had blue jacket over a white formal shirt and red tie, a bulletproof vest over it. He also had black pants on, making him look like a business man._

_Sakura had an MP5 in her hands. The gun almost seemed like a shotgun by how small she was. She wore a pink shirt with one of those funny slogans. She had a short skirt on, exposing her thighs._

_Naruto walked to the van and grabbed a vest and strapped it to himself. He grabbed M4 Carbine from the back of the car and looked at his friends. He nodded to them and followed them in._

_Sasuke walked through the side door of the large bank, which had the vault next to it. Sasuke knocked on the door and stood to the side as it swung open. Naruto then walked to the open door and pointed his gun in the mans face. "Get in."_

_As the trio walked in, a worker screamed making Naruto ears hurt. The blonde then shot a few shots at the womans feet. "Shut up, dammit! Everyone stay still and you will be allowed to go home with you child, family, husband, pet, whoever."_

_Everyone nodded, the girl that screamed fainting. Naruto chuckled as Sasuke walked to the vault. He turned around and looked around the room. "Who's got the key?"_

_A man edged up, a card in his hand. "I-I do, sir."_

_Sasuke snatched the keys and swiped the card on the consol before throwing it aside. He then pushed the door open and looked at the money inside. Sasuke smiled as he grabbed the bag and started piling it in._

_But once he walked in, a red light started blinking with a loud siren going off. Sasuke looked back and saw Sakura pointing her gun at a scared lady. The raven sighed before turning around, a gunshot heard, and started to pile the money into the bags he had._

_There was a loud banging on the door, followed by a man on a microphone. "Come out with your hands up! We have every exit blocked off!"_

_Sasuke looked at the other two and shrugged. "Naruto, where's the explosives?"_

_Naruto looked into a bag at his side and held up a block. "Right here."_

_Sasuke nodded and pointed to the wall from inside the vault. Do you think we could blow a hole here and make it to the car?"_

_Naruto looked around inside the vault and nodded. "With enough I believe it should crumble."_

_Sasuke was going to nodded but a loud gunshot was heard. The two looked back and saw a worker with a shotgun, pointed at Sakura on the ground. Naruto then started to shoot at the worker until he had no more bullets in his gun. He exchanged the clip then walked over to Sakura, ignoring the screaming workers._

_"Are you okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked, covering the gunshot wound I her stomach._

_"Y-yeah, Naruto. I'll be al-alright." Sakura said with a small smile._

_Naruto slightly smiled back before looking around the room. He glared at the dead body on the ground before picking up the shotgun. "Next time someone wants to be the hero, I'll shoot him and the people around him. Got it!?"_

_Everyone nodded before Naruto walked away, a couple blocks of explosives in his hands. Naruto threw the shot gun to the far corner of the vault and place the explosives on the wall. "Get back, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke nodded and walked to the entrance of the vault. Naruto pulled the trigger for the detonator before looking at the large hole. Sasuke walked to the hole and kept lookout as the blonde walked to Sakura and picked her up. "Come on, Sakura. We are getting out of here."_

_Sakura nodded and let Naruto pick her up. He then ran to the hole and then to the car. He set Sakura in the back seat of the car before getting into the side seat himself. Sasuke then started the car before driving off, cops running to them. Naruto looked back as they sped off, leaving the bank._

_"You're going to be alright, Sakura, just hold on." Naruto said as he looked at the wound on the pink-haired girls wound._

_ Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes._

_End Flashback_

Naruto sighed and looked at the room down the hall from the kitchen. "Her health isn't getting any better. She can't move to sit up which means a bullet had hit her spine…" The blonde hesitated in what he wanted to say, "I think we need to drop her off at the hospital."

Sasuke dropped the bags on the kitchen table and looked at the man that saved him numerous times. "Hospital's ask questions. It's too risky to just drop her off."

"But at least she could be saved. She is bleeding at a decent pace that a day from now she could die." Naruto half yelled.

Sasuke slammed his hands on the table and glared at the blonde. His gaze softened and he sighed. "Fine…we'll drop her off after I put the groceries away."

Naruto smiled and walked to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and laid his head on the tanned shoulders. "I'm sorry for slamming my hands on the table." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto held Sasuke closer and put his face in the crook of his neck. "It's okay."

Sasuke and Naruto let each other go and went to what they were doing before. Naruto finished cleaning the guns and started to check their ammunition. Naruto walked into the large closet room and turned on the overhead light. He looked through the shelves of the hand grenades, rifles, and submachine guns.

'Fourteen hand grenades, need more of these, thirty magazines of ammunition for the rifles, might need more of this too." Naruto wrote down the stock of the ammunition on a piece of paper. 'Ten M84 Concussion Grenades, fourteen boxes and magazines for the M16A2…'

Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Are we okay?"

Naruto nodded and as he wrote one more word before resting his head on the man's shoulder. "We need a lot more stuff. Especially the explosives."

Sasuke sighed and buried his head into Naruto's shoulder. "We can worry about those later. Let's get Sakura to the hospital."

Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on his neck and walked away to Sakura's bedroom. Sasuke opened the door and set his hand on Sakura's head to find that it was burning up. He shook her but she didn't wake up. He shook her, harder this time, but his high school friend didn't budge. He rested his ear on Sakura's chest as Naruto walked in.

Sasuke pulled his head up and sighed. Naruto looked at the man and walked to him. "We could give her a burial at least."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed the girl's feet as Naruto grabbed her shoulders. They carried her outside to the backyard of the little shack and set her down next to a blossoming tree. Naruto and Sasuke dug a deep enough whole and they, gently, set their dead friend in the ground. They put a grave marker so someone knew that she was there.

The two partners in crime walked into the house and gathered their weapons and food, putting them in bags, then they set it all in the jeep. Naruto got in the passenger side of the car and rested his head on the window as Sasuke started it up. "Where to?"

Naruto sighed. "Anywhere but here."

Sasuke nodded and drove out of the area. "Want to take that anger out and do a job?"

Naruto hesitated but nodded. They drove two towns over and stopped. They got out in the back of an alleyway and grabbed their masks and the heavy bulletproof clothing. When Naruto finished getting dressed, he grabbed the M11 and strapped it to his right thigh. He looked around and grabbed the Benelli M1014.

Sasuke grabbed the M9 Beretta and strapped it to his left thigh. He pulled his mask down before grabbing Mk 18 CQBR with a strap and put it on his shoulder. He looked at his friend and smiled. "Ready?"

Naruto nodded and they walked to the back door of the bank. Naruto opened the door and burst in. He aimed his gun at the three men in suits. He reluctantly shot two out of the three and burst through the next door. He walked behind the teller with the alarm button and hit her in the head as Sasuke shot off his gun.

"Everyone get down and we won't have to kill you. Listen to us and you'll be able to return to your family or some pet for another couple years!" Sasuke yelled out as he aimed at the civilians.

"Who in the HELL had the key!" Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke pointed at a lady with the raised hand from behind him. "It's her."

Naruto walked up to the aged lady and dragged her to the safe. "Open it!"

The lady skimmed through her keys with trembling fingers and put one of them into the lock. Naruto grabbed her by the back of her shirt and shoved her in before throwing a duffle bag at her. "Fill it."

The lady scowled and opened the bag. "Do you know who owns this bank?"

Naruto pumped his shotgun and aimed it at the lady. "Right now, I don't give a shit who owns it."

The lady laughed and through the bag at Naruto. And Naruto in return through another bag to her. "You'll be sorry for this."

The lady pulled a gun and aimed it at Naruto.

Naruto was close and already had his gun at her by the time she turned around. He pulled the trigger and watched as the bullets spread and hit her, leaving a bloody gaping mess.

Naruto stared for a few more minutes as they blood around the old lady's body touched his boots. "Raven, send in another. This bitch was crazy."

Sasuke laughed and pointed at a younger looking man and shoved him in. "Hurry up."

Sasuke watched as the civilians kept their heads down. Naruto came out and handed a duffle bag to him. He turned around and aimed the shotgun at the man. Naruto waited for a second to see the man's face before aiming down and shot his legs. "Don't think about calling the cops."

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the back door and opened the trunk to their jeep. They stuffed their mask and gear into the trunk with the money and got into the front seats. "Let's go."

Sasuke nodded and drove his car off. They got onto the highway and drove south to Kansas.

* * *

"What the hell do people think they are? Stealing from me?! They are definitely outsiders!" A snake like man yelled at one of his clerks.

"I am so sorry, Orochimaru sir." The lady said, looking at the ground.

"Get everyone ready! We are going hunting." Orochimaru yelled at his trembling clerk.

The lady left after bowing. Orochimaru sighed and pinched his nose. "Are you okay, sir?"

The snake man looked up and saw his right hand man, Kabuto. Orochimaru dismissed him with the wave of his hand. "I'm alright. I just think that this world is going dumb if they can't tell what is mine."

Kabuto sat in the chair in front of his bosses desk and crossed his legs. "These two men must be talented to have stolen from you." Kabuto paused and smiled. "That's something we could use to our advantage."

Orochimaru looked up and smiled. He always loved the man for his ideas. "What do you mean?"

Kabuto smiled and sat up straighter. "We could pay them to steal from our competitive gangs and then, once they owe us money, we could take their businesses."

Orochimaru choked on air. "Pay them? Have you lost your mind?"

Kabuto held up his hands. "Fine, then you could deal with being in last place."

Orochimaru bit his cheek but sighed after a minute. "Fine. But I will blame you if this goes wrong."

Kabuto smiled, stood up and walked over to the man. "I'll take any punishment you give me."

* * *

Sasuke laid in the bed with Naruto close to his side. The raven could never find out how someone so caring and innocent could have so much rage in his little body. Sasuke sighed and kissed the man on his nose. Sasuke got up and walked into the kitchen. He opened the freezer door and skimmed through the options for dinner. Grabbing the the fish in the back, he set it on the counter and started boiling a pot of water for the other man's ramen.

Naruto stirred in his sleep as the smell of Sasuke's ramen filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes and blinked when he didn't find the raven next to him. Getting on some pants, he walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen, finding his raven.

Sasuke stirred the ramen in the pot and turned around for a seasoning but saw his blonde at the doorway. "Good afternoon, sleeping beauty. Ready for dinner?"

Naruto nodded and walked to the table. Sasuke filled a bowl of ramen and a small plate of fish. Upon seeing the fish, Naruto pouted. "Fish? I hate those things."

Sasuke smiled as he sat down with his meal. "It's good for you. I know that you would live off of ramen but not with me as the cook. You will eat some kind of real food."

Naruto looked up. "Ramen is real food. Just better because it could come on the go in a cup and at home in a bowl."

Sasuke grunted and took a bite of the fish. He liked just about any kind of food, even that preservative called ramen, but preferred a real meal of pork or even chicken. But Naruto like the flavored noodles. If you say, 'Want any pork', he would reply with, 'Pork flavored Ramen, yes'.

Sasuke sighed and finished his meal. Naruto was still picking at the fish. Sasuke got aggravated and stabbed one of the fish with his fork and stuffed it in Naruto's mouth. "Stop playing with your food."

Naruto chewed the fish and glared at the raven. "But the food was playing with me."

Sasuke shook his head and washed his plate and Naruto's when he decided to stop playing with the food. Sasuke walked into the living room and opened the two duffle bags. "Why did you shoot the old lady?"

"She pulled a gun on me. I didn't want to but I had to." Naruto replied and sat down next to Sasuke.

"We have to be more careful next time." Sasuke said before grabbing his laptop. "Where would you like to retire too?"

Naruto thought as looked at the screen. "Uh...Fiji, maybe. Or Germany for the summer."

* * *

**Review and tell me how it was. This is my first crime/romance and want to know if it was alright. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Benefits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters. No Flames in the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Benefits

Naruto watched Sasuke as he slept. The blonde smiled and moved his head onto the raven's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. '_I wonder how he can be so calm…_'

Naruto snapped out of his wonderous state when he heard the door was being knocked on. He got up, stumbling on one of his underwear from the night before, and walked out the room. He walked up to the main door and grabbed his pistol from the counter.

Naruto checked the gun for ammo before looking through the peephole. He smiled when he saw the two men he had waited for. He unlocked the bolts and opened the door. Naruto smiled at his father, Minato, and Sasuke's father, Fugaku, with their bodyguard, Kakashi. "Hi dad."

The older blonde smiled and grabbed his son into a hug. "How's it going Naruto?" Naruto backed away from the door to let the three men in. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's sleeping in our room." Naruto said as he closed the door.

Minato and Fugaku smiled and looked at each other. Naruto saw that and groaned. "You two are perverted. Even though we did." Naruto muttered the last part and walked to his room, leaving a laughing group.

Naruto leaned onto the sleeping form that belonged to a raven-haired teen. He smiled and leaned his face onto his boyfriends. "Wakey, wakey, Sasuke. Our fathers are here."

Sasuke stirred in his sleep and groaned. "Why?"

Naruto chuckled and pulled the covers off of the other boy. "Come on, lazy ass. Get dressed."

Sasuke opened one of his eyes and stared at Naruto. "Why?"

Naruto huffed at the lack of words. He was talking perfectly last night. "Because your father is here and you should at least say 'hi'."

Sasuke grunted and buried his head in the pillow. "I'm tired. You were too energetic last night."

Naruto blushed and looked away. '_It's not my fault._' Naruto looked at the teen and got annoyed that he didn't get up. "Come on!"

Naruto hit the boy with a pillow and waited for him to move. Naruto hit the raven again with the pillow, but with more force. Sasuke looked up. "Stop it or else."

Naruto smiled at the supposed threat. "Or else what. It's like this every morning."

Naruto hit Sasuke again with the pillow. Sasuke got angry and tackled Naruto, with only a shirt and boxers on. Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's arms and pinned them above his head. Sasuke kept them on the floor with one hand and looked at Naruto as he kept him down. "I said stop, dobe."

Naruto struggled to get free and started to try to lift his boyfriend off of his waist. But he gave up when he couldn't succeed. Naruto looked up and lifted his head. "I thought you always liked top?"

Sasuke grunted and looked at where he was sitting before scooted down further. "Shut up. I'll be right out."

"That was an interesting fight." Sasuke's head perked up to see his father and Minato.

Sasuke got up and walked to the closet, picking clothes out for the day. "Can I have some privacy?"

Both of the men held up their hands and walked away. Sasuke sighed and got up, heading to the closet. He grabbed a black tank top and black shorts to go with it. He cracked his bones as he walked out of his room and sat next to Naruto as he talked with the other three.

"Okay, now that we are all here, I want to give you guys some good and bad news." Minato said as he looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto waited for the news. "We want the bad news first."

Minato nodded. "We want to tell you that one of the banks that you stole from belonged to a group that has a minor friendship with us. And they want something for the trouble that you two caused."

Naruto paled as Sasuke looked away. Fugaku decided to tell the good news. "But they don't want you dead. They want to borrow your…expertise whenever they need you. They seemed to be impressed with what you did at their bank. And with this, it can create a better relationship between our groups."

Sasuke didn't mind as long as Naruto found it okay. "Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. "As long they don't want us dead, I find it alright. Especially, it could bring a better relationship to both of our groups, good _and_ bad."

Sasuke nodded and looked at the two men. "Is that it?"

Fugaku nodded and handed him a slip. "They are expecting you to go to this address at nine tonight."

Sasuke grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it before putting it into his pocket. "Okay."

They all stood up and Naruto showed the three men out. He turned around and walked to Sasuke. He sat on the raven and rested his head on the others shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde and rested his face into the nook of his neck.

Naruto sighed. "What time is it?"

"Five fifty at night." Sasuke answered, not lifting his head.

Naruto groaned at how long they have to wait. "How long would it take to get to the meeting place?"

"Two hours."

"Where is the place?" Naruto added as he never saw the paper.

Naruto felt one of Sasuke's hands leave his waist. It came back soon and Naruto saw the paper in front of his face. He took it from the other boy's hand and read the address. "24 South Street, Morgantown? That's pretty far."

Sasuke grunted and held Naruto closer, breathing down his neck. "Do you think we should bring a gun with us, Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a second; of course he didn't trust a group of people with a minor relationship with his. So he knew that it was smart to bring their gun with them, if anything is as it seems. "Yeah, it's the smart way to go."

Sasuke looked at his watch and grunted. "We should probably go."

Naruto nodded and stood up.

He headed to the closet in the living room and opened it to show the row after row of weapons. Naruto skimmed through the weapons before grabbing his M9 Beretta and Sasuke's customized Colts. He walked out of the room and handed Sasuke his guns as he strapped his to his belt.

The two left the house and walked to the Mercedes-Benz. Sasuke got into the driver's seat as Naruto got into the passenger's side. They drove out of the dirt driveway and onto the roads. Naruto felt nervous with meeting a mafia group that isn't on the best of relations with his. '_I hope nothing goes wrong…_'

Naruto stopped thinking when he felt Sasuke grab his hand. "It'll be alright. I promise."

Naruto smiled and looked out the window, keeping Sasuke's hand in his. '_I guess it'll be alright._'

* * *

Orochimaru sat in his study room, looking over the arrangements he wanted his two new friends to do. He decided to use the two's abilities to kill his most annoying friend, Jaraiya. The man had betrayed his trust by giving information to cops about his arms dealing.

Orochimaru clenched his hands as remembered the time his second in command, Kabuto, told him of the betrayal. He stood up and walked to the door before opening it to show Kabuto waiting for the other man. The young man stepped to the side. "It's time to go Orochimaru, sir."

Orochimaru nodded and walked past the man. "Do you have the car ready?"

Kabuto nodded and opened the door to the front grounds of the estate. "Yes, it is ready to meet our new friends."

Orochimaru sat in the back seat as Kabuto sat in the drivers. He started to drive around the fountain to the large iron gate. He took a right and started to drive downtown to their destination. They were ten minutes from the old parking lot that was the meeting place for the two robbers to be at.

Kabuto saw that a black vehicle waited in the said parking lot with two young men waiting outside of it. Kabuto drove next to it and turned the car off. He got out of the car and opened Orochimaru's door. The two boys watched as a snake-like man got out of the car.

* * *

Naruto watched as the leader of the other group stood outside of his car with a young man beside him. Sasuke had his guard up and ready for anything that might happen. "Are you Orochimaru?"

The odd man nodded his head. "I am. And you two must be Naruto and Sasuke."

The two nodded. Naruto felt uneasy as the man took something out of his pocket. Orochimaru handed them a paper and smiled. "I want you to kill this man at the Windom Hotel in two days. This particular hotel is just down the street. I prefer if you don't get seen and your target isn't there after you kill him. Quick and clean, in short terms. His room number is also on that paper."

Sasuke took the paper and looked at the old geezer on the paper. "What did he do?"

Orochimaru grunted and shook his hand. "He betrayed I don't apresiate it when someone does that. So I don't want that kind of person alive."

Sasuke nodded and gave the paper to Naruto to read. "We will do it as long as you make a new agreement with our group."

Orochimaru smirked at the kids guts before nodding. "Sure, what do you want?"

"I want our companies and businesses to merge. It will make both of our companies better. I also want us to share in economic costs. That too will help our companies to a good enough level."

Kabuto was angry that the kid would ask such ridiculous questions. Orochimaru's smirk grew more. "I like you kid. Sure, I accept your offers."

Sasuke nodded and turned around. "We will come back to this spot the day after the death of your target."

With that, Naruto and Sasuke got into their car and drove off to the hotel that they will kill the man.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hoped you like it. Good bye.**


End file.
